


Soon We'll Be Found Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [8]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl looks badass, Drawings, Fan Art, I hate drawing camo, Military Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Soon We'll Be Found, by: RottenHarlot.</p><p>1. Daryl Dixon, US Army, 38th Infantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon We'll Be Found Giftarts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RottenHarlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenHarlot/gifts).



> From a Walking Dead fic on Archive of Our Own, Soon We'll Be Found, by: RottenHarlot.  
> Daryl in the 38th Infantry.  
> I. Do not. EVER. Want. To. Draw. BDUs. AGAIN.


End file.
